


The unlucky accident?

by Karyto_Kinetsu



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Female!Komaeda, Komaeda need more love and hug, M/M, Male!Sonia, Need more protec!Hinata, male!Nanami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karyto_Kinetsu/pseuds/Karyto_Kinetsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, what happen if when Komaeda arrive in Neo program, the accident happen and change Komaeda's sex, I mean, He became girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The unlucky accident?

**Author's Note:**

> Komaeda know that he is a boy and try to prove it but everyone just think he has a hard time that make he think he is a boy.
> 
> Everything in this fanfic just like Danganronpa 2, just change Komaeda to girl, not change much thing(except that of course no one try to tie a girl, right)
> 
> Nanami know Komaeda is boy but she don't know why that change so she don't help

"I said you, I'm truly a boy"

While Hinata opened the door, the voice was rang his head. He looked at where the white hair girl and the red hair girl was talking. They stopped and looked at him.Everyone started not to chat something else but that white hair girl gender again. And the stuff animal seem like a rabbit apear. And his brain was still upload what happened.

"Hey...Can you hear me?"

Hinata woke up, he looked at the white hair girl, uh, what happened?

"Are you ok? You seem pretty out of it. To be honest, I'm also..." yeah, who the fuck could stand when they be misunderstanding of be call like a girl, he know his hair was long but that wasn't enought to call him that " No, everyone else feel the same too" but not same like me right now "Since we suddenly...got push in this weird situation" and this weird gender problem

Komaeda looked at Hinata, still not respond?

"Nee...Are you hear me?"

"Leave me alone"

"Th...There's no way I can leave someone alone when they look that pale" Komaeda reponded, actually, of course that not what he mean, he never leave the talent like that guy here alone, but he is really mean...  
Komaeda looked at the strange guy, he seem like try to not eyes contact with Komaeda. Why? He really looked like a trash?   
________________________________________________________

“For the person like a loser like me, I guess I don’t need to introduce myself, but, If you want. I’m Nagito Komaeda, know as Super Hight School Level Luck. That’s very disappoint talent right, but there is no doubt that I’m been choose by Hope’s Peak academy. Even I’m deny it one times, the school still want me to attend.”

“Hope’s Peak academy is the place for the talent kid, I never think that I will attend to this school, but, Here I am. Be chosen and attend to this school as a Lucky student”

“...Hum, I don’t know what I have to say now, so, let’s get going”

Komaeda took a walk into the brown door, nobody had came here yet? Oh, no, there was one person.

“....” That pink hair guy was playing the game, very deep, Komaeda wonder if he could call him

“Ah, you are?” That guy looked at him sudently, that made Komaeda suprised, but then he said back

“My name is Komaeda Nagito, well, my talent, even I say it to you, It’s a dissapoint talent.” Komaeda started push himself down

“There is no dissapoint talent, talent is talent, you know” That boy reply, looked at him in serious way

“You are so kind to say that. My talent is lucky. Be chosen by a lottery of Hope’s Peak, It’s rea-”

“No, It’s not, I said you, there is no dissapoint talent, even Lucky, It can be a talent too.” That guy said, looked at him again, and then he realise something” Ah right, I need to introduce too, right, that will be rule to let the girl talk first, but, I guess you will forgive me right?” He said, Komaeda heard something wrong, but he shut his mouth “ My name is Chiaki Nanami, I be called as a Super hight school level gamer”

“Yeah, I know you. I’ve found your information on the web” But why Komaeda felt like something wrong, he didn’t know what is it

That guy looked him again, even the non-emotion couldn’t hide his curious, why.

“Komaeda, hum...” Nanami thought, now metioned his name, It’s sound like girl

The next person came, It’s a boy with a blonde hair, If he didn’t wrong, then that boy is, Sanio Nevermind right

“Oh, I never expect that my classmate have a cute girl like you” He said, his eyes was shine enouth to make Komaeda forget what that boy said

“Oh right, I need to introduce myself right, My name is Sanio Nevermind, know as SHSL Princess, I’m from a small country. Nice to meet you, the girl with white hair” Sanio said, but, now, Komaeda realise

“wait, what, girl, but, I’m a-”

Before Komaeda can prove anything, the next person arrived, is a girl

“Hi, wah, what are you guy doing, bullying a girl?” It’s a red hair girl with her camera on her neck, but now, the imfortant is, what, girl, there is all boy

“That’s misunderstanding, we just introduce ourself” Sanio said wuickly

“Oh right, introduce, I need to. Well, I’m mahiru Koizumi, eveyone call me as a SHSL Photographer”

Everyone introduce each other, except komaeda, who had dizzy now. Girl, wait, he was boy, at all, ah, he needed to prove it or there will be a trouble from now on. But, again, after Komaeda can’t say a word, everyone came one by one, so he can’t said a word after the last but not last person came

“I’m truly a girl”

__________________________________________________________  
Komaeda lost in thought when the brown hair boy looked at him. Woke him up, and introduce themself. 

Komaeda said nothing else but asked Hinata if he saw him like a girl. Hinata supride,there was really no doubt that the person was standing in fron of is girl, a pretty white hair girl, wait, Hinata, what was you thinking. Hinata nodded for the question and Komaeda, again, prode that he not a girl but boy. Really, even trap can’t fake that boods. One again, what the fuck Hinata, woke up, you was standing in front of a girl. Hinata, smiled to pass, seem like Komaeda didn’t want to bother him so she shut up and asked if he wanted her to introduce him with everybody here since she knowed a lot of and done with introduce herself with everyone. Hinata accepted


End file.
